Flight Of The Raven
by Sparkle-Chan
Summary: Ravenpaw is faced with the decision of fleeing to Barley, or staying with his clan, and this time, the clan loyalty forces him to stay with ThunderClan. How will this result? Will this decision bring Ravenpaw to StarClan far too soon?
1. A ThreeMan Mission

_Disclaimer: I do not own these words , nor the characters. At one point, I will change the chapter around a bit. It will be marked with a . Thanks._

Page 238, Warriors: Into the Wild

"But if she _ordered _Tigerclaw to bring her back alive…" Graypaw's words were drowned by a deafening crack of thunder, and a flash of lightning lit up the trees around them.

In the dazzling light, Firepaw glimpsed Frostfur chasing Ravenpaw away from the nursery. The white queen's face was twisted with fury as she hissed at the young black cat and lunged forward to give him a warning nip on the hind leg.

Graypaw turned to Firepaw. "What's _that_ all about?" he mewed.

Firepaw looked back at his friend. "Ravenpaw's in great danger."

Graypaw's amber eyes widened. "What? What do you mean, Firepaw?"

He didn't respond. "He's in trouble, we have to get him out of the camp. Away from Tigerclaw."

"What about Yellowfang?" Graypaw meowed, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes.

He shook his head. "I'll explain later. He's got to get out of this camp. Let's go find him."

Ravenpaw lay in a sad slump in the corner of the den. He was licking the small nip of his leg when he saw his friend appear in the entrance. Instantly, he got up to meet him. "Did you see what Frostfur did?" he whispered, limping a bit, "I only wanted to check on the kits."

The three toms huddled together. After talking for a bit, Graypaw meowed, "Barley, could we take him to Barley?"

Firepaw's eyes brightened. "That's great! Great idea!"

"But," Ravenpaw meowed, "As much as I want to get away from Tigerclaw, and a clan that actually believes I would betray them to a murderer like Brokenstar, I want… I want to stay there too. And prove myself. I want to prove I'm not who Tigerclaw says I am."

Firepaw shook his head. "No, you're going to Barley's. I don't want you to get hurt."  
"They'll only believe more if I vanish along with Frostfur's kits! I _have_ to prove I'm loyal, I have to! I'm not going to give up," Ravenpaw insisted.

Firepaw was about to argue, but a voice interrupted him. "What are you three doing here?" The way Ravenpaw jumped, his fur prickling up, and his eyes wide with terror, he knew in an instant it was Tigerclaw.

Firepaw opened his mouth to speak, but could think of nothing. A familiar she-cat appeared behind him, Bluestar. She looked a bit bewildered for a moment, then calmed herself with the swish of a tail. "Well done. I see you've asked your friends to come along."  
Tigerclaw eyed her. "Isn't this weather a bit bad for errands?"  
"Brindleface's kit has a cough. They're getting some coltsfoot."

Tigerclaw widened his eyes. "All three of them?"

"The more, the merrier." Bluestar ended it like then, and nudged Tigerclaw to get back to camp. Once the two cats disappeared, Ravenpaw breathed again.

"We're going now."


	2. The Choice

The three toms picked their way through the brambles and gorse and brackens as they traveled through the muddy forest. Occasional lightning lit the area and the cats' paws were brown with mud.

Ravenpaw stopped for a moment to breath. He was thinnest of all, hardly daring to eat without the clan accusing him of treachery. He then picked up his speed to catch up with his friends. They stopped at the WindClan border.

"We'll leave you here," meowed Firepaw. He and Graypaw waited for their friend to depart, and sat.

Ravenpaw sat beside them and stared across the border. "I told you," he meowed again, "I'm not going. I'm not leaving the clan to believe me a traitor. What if Tigerclaw finds out? What if he comes after me?"

"We can handle all that," Graypaw assured, "Now get going."

"No!" Ravenpaw hissed stubbornly.

The three cats sat in silence until Ravenpaw lashed his tail impatiently. "I'm not going."

Firepaw heaved a sigh of exhaustion and flicked his tail for Graypaw. The long-haired gray tom stood and looked at Firepaw. "Come on, we've got to find Yellowfang."

Ravenpaw hadn't heard this part of the story. "Why? Does Bluestar think you'll be able to bring her back safely if she's innocent?"

Firepaw shrugged, but didn't speak. Suddenly, he turned and gazed into the unknown territory once more. "Ravenpaw, please go, you'll be safe."

Ravenpaw hissed, and shook his head. "Don't you want me to stay at all? I thought I was your friend!"

Graypaw backed away a bit, not liking the argument that was evolving.

"I am your friend!" Firepaw meowed, "That's why I want you to go!"

"I can watch out for myself, Firepaw, I've been training longer than you have, you know."

"Tigerclaw says he sees no improvement," Firepaw retorted.

"He doesn't want to see any improvement, and you know why!"

"Ravenpaw just cross and-"

The three cats froze, and Firepaw raised his nose and took in a big, long whiff. "That's Yellowfang! Follow me," he meowed, follow the trail.

Ravenpaw and Graypaw walked silently behind him, neither speaking to each other or Firepaw. As the weary trio padded on, they found that Firepaw had stopped moving and was staring into the sky.

Ravenpaw's fur was plastered against his pelt, but he pressed himself against Firepaw to comfort his friend. "Firepaw, I know how you feel, I'll miss her too…"

Graypaw snorted. "Well, maybe if precious Yellowfang hadn't been allowed to enter the camp-" Ravenpaw glared at him, and he decided to stop. He let out a sigh and nudged Firepaw. "We know you miss Spottedleaf, but she's watching us from StarClan, we'll be fine…"

"I've got to find Yellowfang, I've got to know the truth about all this." Firepaw meowed solemnly, then padded across the ShadowClan border, following the she-cat's scent.

The trial ended and they found Yellowfang close to the ShadowClan camp, along with the smell of kitblood.

"She hasn't seen us yet," Graypaw meowed, "Let's get her. I'll go right, Firepaw, you go left, Ravenpaw, head down the middle. She's backed against a tree, she won't escape."

Ravenpaw crept forward as his friends crept along the sides. Ravenpaw had been in ShadowClan territory before, to hunt, as Tigerclaw had ordered, but traveling this boggy land always filled him with fear. The two toms lunged at once and cornered the old she-cat, Ravenpaw revealing himself. Thin, half-starved, lanky… he didn't appear much of a threat. The wide eyes and fear scent didn't help.

"I knew ThunderClan would blame me for the missing kits!" Yellowfang hissed as she pressed herself against the tree.

Graypaw hissed and ignored her. "Why did you steal the kits? Why did you kill Spottedleaf?"

Yellowfang wore an expression of pure, undeniable shock. "Spottedleaf is _dead_!"

Firepaw searched her expression. "She didn't do it. She didn't kill Spottedleaf."

Ravenpaw stepped forward and demanded, though in a quivering voice, "What about the kits?"

"I scented Clawface near the nursery. He must have killed Spottedleaf as well."

"But why are you here?" Ravenpaw meowed.

"To rescue the kits, of course!"

The three toms all looked at each other. Firepaw's face was relieved. "What can we do to help?"

Ravenpaw's pelt bristled. "But… we're only three apprentices and a medicine cat! We won't be able to get in unnoticed, you know."

Yellowfang looked at her paws and muttered, "Not all of ShadowClan likes the way Brokenstar is running the show. I have allies there. And they will help us."

"How many?" Graypaw asked.

"Nightpelt, Ashfur, Dawncloud."

"So," Firepaw meowed, "That comes to seven cats against ShadowClan."

Graypaw snorted. "We'll never win with odds like that." At that moment, he, Yellowfang, and Firepaw all turned to Ravenpaw.

"Ravenpaw," Firepaw meowed, "Can you go back to camp and get a patrol to come and help us? Tell them we've found the kits, don't mention Yellowfang."

Ravenpaw's heart lurched. Travel alone through ShadowClan territory again? Back to camp? Where no one trusted him? "What if they don't believe me?"

Yellowfang titled her head in confusion, but Firepaw shook his head. "They will. They know, inside, that you're a loyal member. Now go."

With a jolt of fear, Ravenpaw took off and headed down through the territory for ThunderClan's camp.


	3. Trust

Ravenpaw skirted around the area. There were little trees, little shelter, and as he ran on, his heart beat faster. His heart beat faster not from exhaustion, but from fear.

Fear. He was scared of fear more than he knew. He feared Tigerclaw. He feared ShadowClan. He feared his own clan. But he feared what they would think of him if he just disappeared. He even feared what they would think of him if he stayed. He feared that his clan would not believe him. What if Bluestar wasn't around? Tigerclaw would do away with him, with the rest of ThunderClan cheering him on. Ravenpaw shook his head. _Positive thoughts. Positive thoughts. _He told himself, _Positive thoughts._

Ravenpaw froze suddenly and pressed his belly into the wet earth. A ShadowClan patrol padded closer and closer to him. He shrank back, his fear scent flying off in waves. He watched them come closer. His breath was heavy. His eyes were huge, his pupils were small. His ears were bent back in fear. His tail was curl and motionless. His muscles tensed. The warriors padded closer still. One of the warriors froze, and breathed in scents heavily. With a fearful gulp, Ravenpaw took a breath and pulled himself underwater. The swampy water wasn't usually so deep, but in this storm, it was.

Ravenpaw stayed underwater, waiting. His eyes were shut tight, and his lungs were practically collapsing. He finally pushed himself to the surface, just his nose and eyes. After catching his breath, he examined the scents. ShadowClan had gone.

The scrawny black tom pulled himself out of the water, teeth chattering. With a jolt, he realized if he got sick, there would be no medicine cat at ThunderClan to help him. _I'm on a mission, _he reminded himself,_ I can't think of that right now._

He finally reached the border and dashed into his own territory. He would have liked to feel safe here, as he once had. But that feeling could not be restored to him. He raced through the forest, narrowly missing trees in his panicked rush and flung himself into the camp. Thorns were stuck in his fur and he was panting exhaustedly.

Sandpaw and Dustpaw noticed him first and trotted over. "What's wrong?" Sandpaw hissed, "Did you loose your friends?"

"Maybe they just ditched him. Leave it to a kittypet." Dustpaw meowed, glaring at the tired black cat.

"Shut up!" Ravenpaw hissed, pushing himself to his feet. "Firepaw and Graypaw would never do that!" Graypaw's words echoed around his head, _"Now get going."_

"Who's gonna make us?" Dustpaw hissed.

"Where's Bluestar?" he asked, ignoring the threat.

The two cats turned and looked at each other. "She's out of the camp." Dustpaw meowed.

Sandpaw whacked him with her paw. "You can't tell him that, he's a traitor, remember?" Her voice was quieted, but Ravenpaw tensed as he overheard.

He did care that they called him a traitor. But as he feared, Bluestar was not in the camp. And…

A dark brown tabby, broad-shouldered and fierce, padded up to him. "Well, well, well. What are you doing here, Ravenpaw, without your friends?"

Ravenpaw cowered and looked into Tigerclaw's amber eyes. His own green pools were clouded with fear, and as wide as the sun.

"Well?"

His eyes were glazed with fear, and he spoke in no more than a whisper. "Firepaw and Graypaw found the kits. I came to get a patrol."

"For four or five kits?" Tigerclaw meowed. "Is that too much for them?"

Ravenpaw quivered visibly now. "I don't know." _They wouldn't believe me… oh StarClan, I don't want to die like this!_

"Then…" Tigerclaw looked at his paws and moved his eyes around a bit as if he were putting two and two together in his mind. "Dustpaw, Longtail, come with me. Sandpaw, Frostfur, keep an eye on that one."

The fretful queen shot a look of pure hatred that made Ravenpaw's pelt ice over, and Sandpaw snorted superiorly. Ravenpaw quivered, and suddenly the bite on his leg hurt more as he looked at Frostfur's fury.

Dustpaw, Longtail, and the ThunderClan deputy, gathered together quietly for a meeting. It seemed to last ages before Tigerclaw lunged onto Highrock.

"My council and I have come to a conclusion about my apprentice, Ravenpaw." He mewed. The clan slowly exited their den and padded out from the warmth into the rain to listen to Tigerclaw. Willowpelt glared at Ravenpaw, and the queens that peered out of the nursery shot him glares of anger. The elders looked up from their stories with each other and gazed at Tigerclaw. "Ravenpaw was to come back with Firepaw, Graypaw, and coltsfoot for the kits. He has come back with no one. So, who is to say he didn't break away from the others and head into ShadowClan territory? Scent him, he smells of ShadowClan. Am I correct?"

Frostfur breathed in and Sandpaw drank in the air around Ravenpaw. She nodded right away.

"Then the first thing he did returning was ask if Bluestar was around. She is not, as we all know. Next, he asked to send a patrol into ShadowClan territory. Claiming to have found our kits. He found the kits, but did not find Yellowfang?"  
The clan began to murmur amongst each other, and Ravenpaw tensed as they all stole glances at him.

"My council and I believe that he was asking for a patrol so while we are gone, ShadowClan will attack! There will be few warriors left, and they can easily overtake a camp of elders, kits, and queens. He was trying to destroy us!"  
The cats erupted in a roar and all turned at him with fierceness in their eyes. Ravenpaw cowered and let out a whimper. "No! I wouldn't do that!"

"It has always been just a matter of time!" hissed Longtail.

"Kill him!" hissed Frostfur, "Kill him for my kits!"

"No, please, wait!" He meowed, backing away as the mob of cats grew closer.

"Yes, please wait." The voice that spoke was calm despite the current disruption. Ravenpaw whirled around and sighed with relief. Bluestar. "What is going on in my camp?"  
Tigerclaw stepped forward and dipped his head. "I have yet to tell you, for I didn't want to alarm you, but while you were in the cave, speaking with StarCan–you recall my leaving to check on the apprentices that were guarding the entrance?–only Graypaw was there. A bit later, still before your waking, Ravenpaw returned. He said little to me." He paused to look at his apprentice. "You've already sent out a patrol to find the kits, yet this cat wanted me to send out another. With another patrol out of camp, ShadowClan could easily over take us. He smells of ShadowClan as well. He has spoken to them."

Bluestar acknowledged his words with no more than a nod. "And what was this?"

Tigerclaw was silent for a moment, then, "The cats and I decided it would be best–for the clan–if we simply killed him. We would caused ThunderClan harm no more." A murmur of agreement rose from the cats behind him.

"He helped them steal my kits! He doesn't deserve to go to StarClan!" Frostfur hissed in her mad rage.

"Silence!" Bluestar hissed. Her voice lowered, and she turned her blue gaze to the small apprentice. "Ravenpaw, is all this true?"

The quivering apprentice gazed at Tigerclaw, then faced Bluestar once more. "I am no traitor."

"Very well. Where are Firepaw and Graypaw?"

"We're here, Bluestar," Firepaw mewed and entered the camp. He had cuts on his ginger pelt and Ravenpaw instantly was concerned. Where was Graypaw?

"Yeah, we're fine," Graypaw meowed, dipping his head.

Whitestorm, Mousefur, Darkstripe, and Runningwind all entered the camp. Each carried a kit. Behind them, Yellowfang padded into the camp slowly.

"You're safe!" Firepaw meowed and padded over to Ravenpaw. The apprentice was visibly shaking, and vibrated against Firepaw's bloody pelt. "What's wrong?" Firepaw asked, concern in his forest green eyes.

Ravenpaw said nothing, but shut his eyes and took in his friends kind scent.

"My kits!" Frostfur wailed, racing over. She happily took the kit from Mousefur, then butted her mate, Whitestorm, happily. Runningwind, Whitestorm, and Darkstripe entered the nursery behind the queen and gently let the kits down.

Whitestorm pulled Bluestar aside and spoke to her quietly. Firepaw did the same to Ravenpaw. "Ravenpaw, we attacked the camp, got the kits back, and drove Brokenstar and his rouges out." His summary was short, but Ravenpaw understood.

"It seems all is well." Bluestar jumped onto the Highrock. "Will all cats able to catch their own play please gather beneath the Highrock!"


	4. New Warriors

"It has come to my attention," Bluestar meowed, "That we have two apprentices how deserve to be warriors."

The apprentices all looked at each other, and Sandpaw and Dustpaw puffed out their chests proudly.

"Firepaw, Graypaw, please step forward." Sandpaw and Dustpaw almost yet out a screech of embarrassment as their enemies stepped forward. Firepaw cast a long look at Ravenpaw, but the black tom understood. He hadn't been in the fight.

"I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." She looked at the two apprentices, and meowed, "Firepaw, Graypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your lives?"

Ravenpaw watched his friends become warriors, and he smiled. For the first time in so long, he felt happy.

"I do," Firepaw meowed eagerly.

"I do," Graypaw mimicked, his voice full of excitement.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names: Graypaw, from this moment, you will be known as Graystripe. StarClan honors your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior to ThunderClan." She rested her muzzle atop his furry gray head, and he bent to lick her shoulder.

"Firepaw, from this moment, you will be known as Fireheart. StarClan honors your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior to ThunderClan." As the new warrior repeated his friend's gesture, Ravenpaw noticed his leader whisper something into Fireheart's ear.

ThunderClan accepted their new warriors. "Fireheart! Graystripe! Fireheart! Graystripe!" They yowled. The loudest of all was Ravenpaw.

"It's almost moonhigh, and in the tradition of our ancestors, Fireheart and Graystripe must sit a silent vigil until dawn, and guard the camp alone as we sleep." Bluestar meowed. The great cat entered her den.

Tigerclaw cast a long expressionless look at the new warriors and muttered words Ravenpaw couldn't hear. Ravenpaw turned for the apprentice den, then froze.

When Tigerclaw had told the clan to kill him, he had brought Dustpaw into the council, and given Sandpaw the power of watching him. They were on his side, more or less. He turned to gaze at his friends, his protectors. Now they were not going to be in the same den. He glanced at the two apprentices. They were more spiteful then ever, and they were also much stronger than he. Ravenpaw gulped, and looked at Fireheart and Graystripe desprately.

But the two toms were smiling at each other happily. They were pleased. They were warriors. They would protect this clan until their death.

But if the time came, would they protect their clan or protect their friend?


	5. Thunderpath

Ravenpaw awoke, his black fur damp with sweat, and turned to see Sandpaw sleeping not to far off. Dustpaw was wide awake, staring at him. Ravenpaw felt a cold chill run down his spine. "Why are you so jumpy?" Dustpaw demanded. "Why are you always sweating, and thrashing around in your sleep?"

Ravenpaw stared at his paws. "I just had a… a bad dream."

"A bad dream?" Sandpaw meowed, perking up. She looked as if she'd been up for hours. "Was it a sign from StarClan?"

Ravenpaw glared, still at his paws. "Some might think it was more of a warning, but I'm no medicine cat."  
"Are you always jumpy," Dustpaw meowed, ignoring the dream discussion, "because you're trying to hide something?"

Ravenpaw looked up and stared into Dustpaw's amber eyes for a long time. The older apprentice turned his gaze away after a bit. "I have nothing to hide about my own loyalty. It is the loyalty of… others I question." Ravenpaw instantly regretted saying this. Now they knew he knew something they didn't.

"What do you mean?" Sandpaw asked eagerly. "What are you-"

"Ravenpaw! You should have been awake at dawn! Get up, we've got training."

Ravenpaw almost jumped out of his fur at the sound of Tigerclaw's voice, and swiftly exited the den before he had to answer questions. The seasons were changing. Leaf-fall was almost over. He followed Tigerclaw to the entrance of camp, but just before they could leave, Whitestorm padded over. "Do you think we could take Sandpaw and Dustpaw on a patrol with us? Or do you and Ravenpaw have plans?"

Tigerclaw glared. "I have plans. But they can be cancelled. Go fetch them, why don't you?" He ordered, and the white warrior padded to the apprentice den.

A moment later, he returned with the two apprentices. Then the five set off on a border patrol, of the ShadowClan border. They were still a big threat even without Brokenstar. They were obviously still starved, for the most part, so it would not be unheard of to expect them to continue stealing prey.

As they walked on, Tigerclaw stepped on a leaf, and a rabbit, now knowing the cats were there, fled towards the thunderpath. "Catch it, Ravenpaw! Catch it!"

Ravenpaw didn't know of the thunderpath, he'd been to busy focusing on Tigerclaw, and zipped out after the rabbit. The feeling of the chase filled him with energy, and he didn't notice he'd come to thunderpath until he felt the rumble of a coming monster.

He turned and looked as the monster hurtled towards him, and cowered, too afraid to move. The last thing he heard was a familiar voice call out, "Ravenpaw!" and an intense pain in his head before he blacked out.


	6. StarClan's Paws

The scent of herbs shook Ravenpaw from his deep sleep and he twitched a bit. He wanted to open his eyes, but he couldn't. His eyelids were too heavy. He could hear what was going on though.

"Is he going to be all right?" asked a familiar voice. Fireheart.

Ravenpaw waited, but there was no response.

"Is he going to be all right?" Fireheart repeated.

"It would be a pity for my apprentice to die, so close to being a warrior." With a sickening pang, Ravenpaw recognized it to be Tigerclaw's voice.

"He…" the voice rasped. It was their medicine cat, Yellowfang. "…may make it. I've done what I can. He is in StarClan's paws now."

"Ravenpaw! Ravenpaw, please, wake up!" Ravenpaw would have smiled if his lips hadn't felt so heavy. It was Graystripe's voice. Despite his feelings last night, it was nice to know his friends still cared about him.

"This is all my fault," Tigerclaw meowed, false sorrow in his voice, "If only I hadn't told him to go after that rabbit."

Until then, Ravenpaw's arrival in Yellowfang's den had been a blur to him. Now he realized: Tigerclaw had done this on purpose, to get rid of him!

Ravenpaw lay still for a moment as a choking pain engulfed him. From his throat. He wheezed to get air, his green eyes flairing open with alarm when no air came to him. He wheezed more, and finally spat up blood. He panted for a moment to get more air, then sank to the floor. He could feel Fireheart's warm fur pressed against one of his sides, and Graystripe's long fur on the other. "You can lick this, Ravenpaw, come on… You'll be fine," One of them whispered to him. He was too weak now to tell.

"Fireheart, Graystripe," he whispered weakly, "thanks for being my… friends. For trust-" he stopped, and spit up more blood, pain filling his body. "For trusting me, when no one else would. I'll… miss you guys."

"No, Ravenpaw! Wake up! Wake up Ravenpaw!" Before he could figure out who had spoken, he blacked out again.


	7. Waking

The soft chirping of crickets filled Ravenpaw's ears and he stirred slightly, then winced in pain from slightly moving. But from moving he'd learned that Fireheart ang Graystripe were sleeping on either side of him. "Yellowfang?" he rasped, unable to open his eyes.

"Thank StarClan you're awake," she mewed.

"What happened?" Fireheart's warm breath against his side comforted him as he spoke.

"You raced into the thunderpath. The monster narrowly missed you, and the wind from it sent you flying. You're so thin..." Yellowfang meowed with concern thick in her voice.

Ravenpaw contemplated this._ Must have been a let down for Tigerclaw to see I had lived…_

"Fireheart and Graystripe. They're true friends to you. Don't you forget that, just because they're warriors now." Yellowfang looked at the sleeping toms as Fireheart groggily opened his eye.

The first thing he did was roll over to check on Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw had yet to open his eyes. "Is he okay?" He asked Yellowfang, looking into her orange eyes.

Yellowfang stared at him for a long moment, then gestured to Ravenpaw. She turned to go about her herbs.

"I feel okay-ish," Ravenpaw meowed.

"Ravenpaw! You're awake! Thank StarClan!" Fireheart meowed, purring softly.

"Ravenpaw? You're awake? Yay! How do you feel?" Graystripe asked, waking up from his nap.

"Eh." Ravenpaw tried to stand, but fell.

"Rest, mousebrain! You haven't the strength to walk!" Yellowfang hissed.

Ravenpaw twitched his ears. "You guys go… do warrior things. I'll be fine."

Graystripe licked his ear, then padded out, but Fireheart hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"Bluestar might get mad, you should go."  
"May StarClan watch over you." Fireheart pressed his nose into Ravenpaw's cheek, then left.

"Here," Yellowfang meowed, and pawed some herbs to him. "Eat these."

As Ravenpaw swallowed the herbs, he felt strangely calm, and his breathing slowed to the gentleness of sleep.


	8. Rogues

Half a moon had passed, and Ravenpaw was much better now. Today he could resume his training. Ravenpaw exited Yellowfang's den and gasped as a group of cats swarmed in. With bitterness, he recognized Brokenstar and Blackfoot. Other rouges and former ShadowClan cats were behind them.

The warriors surged at the invaders and stood their group. Ravenpaw noticed Graystripe and Fireheart among them and dashed to their side. Fireheart had obviously been about to argue, but was interrupted as Sandpaw and Dustpaw practically knocked him over to stand in front with the warriors.

"Brokenstar. Get out of my camp." Tigerclaw hissed, flexing hiss claws and looking more than fierce.

"I do what I want, I go where I please." Brokenstar replied.

Blackfoot and Boulder looked menacing behind their leading along with a group of unknown rogues.

"Where's Bluestar?" Ravenpaw muttered to Fireheart.

The response filled him with dread. "She's on a patrol with Willowpelt and Longtail." Bluestar wasn't around.

"Brokenstar, we will not have the mercy that Whitestorm, Mousefur, Darkstripe, Fireheart, Graystripe, and Runningwind showed you. We will drive you out or kill you. And really drive you out this time." Tigerclaw replied, implying that the mentioned warriors had failed to get rid of the leader.

"I'm not scared of your puny clan, especially when your leader isn't around." The remark forced all the ThunderClan cats to stiffen, and some glared at Ravenpaw.

Brokenstar noticed. "Oh, what's wrong? Your own clan has traitors? You couldn't possibly be referring to Ravenpaw, could you?"

Ravenpaw gasped. _How did he know my name?_

He noticed Tigerclaw turned to glare at the apprentice. "We knew this all along, and Bluestar would not believe us! Ravenpaw is a traitor; kill him now, before he escapes with Brokenstar!" With that, Tigerclaw lunged onto his apprentice. Ravenpaw squealed as the long hooked claws dug deep into his sides.

"Ravenpaw!" Fireheart crashed himself into Tigerclaw to get the brute away from his friend, then stayed beside the shaky tom to guard him. "The real enemy is Brokenstar, what are you all doing?"

"Don't worry kittypet, we'll take care of Ravenpaw after," screeched a ThunderClan cat. In an instant the clan was tangled into a fierce battle with the rogues. Ravenpaw's heart lurched when Graystripe was flung down, his gray pelt smeared with blood. He didn't rise. Ravenpaw turned his gaze to see who had done it. Brokenstar.

"You lied!" Ravenpaw hissed as he flung himself into the strong tom. "You told them I was a traitor!" Clouds began to cover the sun, the sky darkening into a cold gray.

"So what? You're of no importance to me!" He said, swinging his unsheathed claw at him quickly.

_Remember your training, Ravenpaw, remember you training. _Ravenpaw ducked the blow and swung at Brokenstar's feet. The old tom was unprepared, and toppled over. Ravenpaw pinned him to the ground and let out a menacing hiss, despite his fear. "I will not be beaten by a kit again!" Brokenstar yowled. He dug his long legs into Ravenpaw's stomach, his claws unsheathed, and flung Ravenpaw hard. The small tom landed in a slump by the nursery. He got back to his feet in an instant and charged the nearest rogue. The rogue swung her hind leg at him, kicking him hard in the chest, and Ravenpaw fell back a bit. He flung himself onto her back and dug his claws in deep. She shook her back fiercely, but he kept his hold, claws digging in deeper with every motion. The she-cat rolled over, but Ravenpaw jumped off just in time and had this rogue in a pin as well. He raked his claws down her belly and she screeched. Her pain kicked in reflexes, and she kicked him hard in the stomach. He fell down, panting for air. After obtaining his fill, he looked around to see what could be done.

Graystripe was up again, and battling by Fireheart's side against a large rogue tom. Sandpaw and Dustpaw were fighting a black she-cat, and the other warriors were all fighting one-on-one or tag teaming. He glimpsed Tigerclaw fighting Brokenstar, but there was something strange about it. Then he felt claws sink into his back and turned to see the white she-cat who loathed him so fiercely. Only then did he realize he was near the nursery still. "Get away from my kits, you traitor!"

"Frostfur, I'm not a traitor!" The she-cat hardly heard, for she aimed a blow at his jaw, and he turned and fled before it hit its mark. Then some one tackled him, and he kicked the attacker off.

A yowl of Brokenstar stopped the fighting for a moment as he and Tigerclaw wrestled violently. Brokenstar came out on the bottom, and kicked Tigerclaw in the stomach. Tigerclaw jumped up before he was hit and landed back on his paws gracefully. But the rogue leader was already fleeing into the bushes, his army following in an instant. A rumble from the clouds erupted, and the rain fell from the sky.

"This is good. The rain is washing away the past, and leading to a new beginning," Yellowfang meowed, as she watched the rain fall. She went from cat to cat, healing and helping where she could. When she reached Ravenpaw, she eyed him. "You fought hard. Like a real warrior."

Ravenpaw shuffled his paws. "I guess. I just want to prove myself. Do you think I'm a traitor?" He stared into her eyes nervously.

"I was once called a traitor as well, in both ShadowClan and ThunderClan, but I have proven myself, and now these cats trust me with their lives. If I was a traitor, I could easily have slipped yew into the herbs mixtures I give this clan, and they'd all be dead. You just have to work at it," She advised as she placed cobwebs over his wounds. Ravenpaw waited quietly while she did so, contemplating her words thoughtfully.

"What has happened?" Bluestar, Willowpelt, and Longtail burst into the clearing, bewilderment clear on every cat's face. "Was this Brokenstar? We scent rogues on the journey back."

"Yes, Bluestar," Tigerclaw meowed. "And our cats fought bravely. Especially the two apprentices. Sandpaw and Dustpaw, I mean. Ravenpaw fought bravely too, I'm just not sure for which side he fought." Ravenpaw's stomach dropped as he heard the words.

Bluestar let out a hiss. "This only happens when I'm out of camp! I feel like a bad leader, like I'm putting cats in danger. Did we loose any?"  
The deputy shook his massive head.

"Good. There will be a ceremony at moonhigh," she meowed in a louder voice. "Every one rest until then. I will not leave camp any more than I need to."

Ravenpaw weakly padded into the apprentice den and curled in a miserable ball. Sandpaw padded over and licked his ear. "Look, Ravenpaw, I'm sorry things are turning out this way. I don't believe you're a traitor. Just, keep fighting, keep working at it. Remember that you've got friends on you side. More friends then you think."

Ravenpaw looked up at her with bewilderment.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier," she continued, "I really am. But you've got to remember that whether Tigerclaw or Bluestar fail to notice it, you deserve to be a warrior just as much as I do, maybe more. I can tell you're loyal, and I really am sorry. Am I forgiven?"

Ravenpaw searched her face. "Yes. Thank you."

"Ha! You're so dumb!" Dustpaw burst out, entering the den. "You're willing to believe anything from any one! Maybe that's why you trust Brokenstar. You believe he'll help you."

"Shut up, Dustpaw! Don't be such a pile of foxdung. Even if you can't help it," Sandpaw sneered. She turned back to the black apprentice, who was staring at her in shock. "Good night." She nudged him gently, then lay down beside Dustpaw as usual.

Ravenpaw stared at his black paws and thought all this through. Maybe this was part of their game. He glanced up at Sandpaw, her ginger pelt rising and falling gently as she slept. Part of Ravenpaw hoped it wasn't. As he shut his eyes, he felt a feeling that he'd yet to feel in a long time. The feeling of belonging.


	9. Moonhigh

Ravenpaw awoke to the prodding of a paw, and opened his eyes to see Sandpaw hovering above him. "Ravenpaw, wake up, it's time for the ceremony."

He pushed himself to his feet, then pressed his black pelt against her ginger pelt for a moment. "Thank you for waking me."

Sandpaw let out a soft purr, then exited the den with Ravenpaw padding behind her. Bluestar was already on Highrock, and it was already surrounded with the clan. Sandpaw sat beside Dustpaw, and Ravenpaw had almost sat beside Sandpaw, but he noticed Fireheart and Graystripe were staring at him. He dashed over and sat beside the large gray tom. "What was that?" he asked, confusion in his amber eyes.

Ravenpaw blanked out. "Err… nothing. It was nothing."

Fireheart and Graystripe cast him a long suspicious look, then turned back to their leader.

"It has occurred to me," Bluestar yowled, "that Brokenstar, ShadowClan, rogues… any enemies we have only attack when I happen to be out of camp. Because of this, I have decided to spend a great deal more time in the camp, than usual. I do wish it didn't have to be this way, but-"

"It wouldn't have to be this way if we killed that apprentice! He's the one telling our enemies when to strike!" The voice was Darkstripe.

"Stop it!" hissed Sandpaw. "He's more loyal than you!"

Dustpaw whacked her. "Don't speak to warriors like that!"

"**Silence!** This is out of control!" Bluestar growled. Slowly the rumble of cats died out.

"When did Sandpaw start sticking up for you, Ravenpaw?" Fireheart asked. Ravenpaw replied with a shrug, hoping to give little or nothing away.

"Today, we will have more warriors enter ThunderClan. _I_ am convinced they are ready for the task, so I ask them to come forward." Dustpaw stepped forward instantly. "Dustpaw, and Sandpaw," Bluestar meowed. She seemed lost in thought for a moment as Sandpaw stared at Ravenpaw, regret in her eyes. Ravenpaw lied by shrugged his shoulders, pretending it mattered not to him. "And Ravenpaw, come forward," she meowed at last. A jolt shot through him and he jumped to his feet. He padded beside the other two apprentices, and stood beside Sandpaw. She flicked her ear at him in greeting, and he touched her side with his tail.

"In the fight earlier today, you three fought bravely, despite your questioned loyalty," she meowed, glancing at Ravenpaw. "But you three have proven yourselves to me, and for this deed, I will make you three warriors.

""I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." She looked at the two apprentices, and meowed, "Sandpaw, Dustpaw, Ravenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do." Dustpaw respond almost before she had completed her question.

"I do," Sandpaw meowed respectfully.

"I do," Ravenpaw replied shakily.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names: Dustpaw, from this moment, you will be known as Dustpelt. StarClan honors your skill and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior to ThunderClan." She rested her muzzle atop his head, and he bent to lick her shoulder.

"Sandpaw, from this moment, you will be known as Sandstorm. StarClan honors your bravery and cunning, and we welcome you as a full warrior to ThunderClan." The she-cat repeated the gesture, as tradition, a new light shining in her green eyes.

"And Ravenpaw, from this moment, you will be known as…" she paused, searching for the name StarClan willed this apprentice to earn, "Ravenflight. StarClan honors your determination and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior to ThunderClan." Ravenflight bent his head, and licked his leader's shoulder as the blue-gray queen touched her muzzle to his head.

"Sandstorm! Dustpelt! Sandstorm! Dustpelt!" The cats cheered. More faintly, Ravenflight could hear his own name. From only a few cats. He saw them after a bit, Fireheart, Graystripe, a few senior warriors like Whitestorm, and Yellowfang. Tigerclaw was staring with an expression of shock, anger, and hatred mixed.

"Our three new warriors will guard camp on a silent vigil until dawn as tradition, while we sleep. Good luck," she meowed, dipping her head to the three new warriors, then departing for her den.

Ravenflight, Sandstorm, and Dustpelt sat together in the center of the camp as warriors came over to greet them. Darkstripe came over to congratulate his own apprentice, Dustpelt, along with Whitestorm, who spoke to all of them. Fireheart and Graystripe spoke to Ravenflight, but most cats that came ignored him. After a while, all the cats had gone to their dens to sleep, and the three warriors were the only left awake.

Sandstorm yawned, and flicked her tail slowly as she grew more tired. After a bit, she rested her head on Ravenflight's shoulder. He instantly felt happy, as if all the enegy he had woken with had returned to him now. (**Author note: Similar to the way humans feel after drinking espressos**) With Sandstorm beside him and Silverpelt above him, Ravenflight knew he would make it through the night.


	10. The Dream

The sun rose as usual and Ravenflight was still awake. Sandstorm sat beside him, trying to hide her constant yawns. Dustpelt was half asleep, and groggy. The three warriors cast long shadows, the sun giving little light. But at last, it was dawn.

Whitestorm and Tigerclaw exited the warrior den and padded over. "You three can get some food and sleep now, and talk." Whitestorm mewed, dismissing them.

Sandstorm nudged Ravenflight's muzzle towards the sunrise. "Isn't it pretty?" she meowed softly.

Ravenflight stared at her. "Yeah. It is." He yawned and padded over to the fresh kill pile. He grabbed a water vole and flicked his tail. "Sandstorm, want to-"

Dustpelt nudged Sandstorm. "Here," he meowed, dropping a squirrel at her paws, "Share with me." Ravenflight felt his blood boil, and knew their was competition.

"Oh… okay." She meowed, and sat beside the dark tabby tom. She dipped her head down to chop a piece of squirrel meat. Ravenflight watched with bitterness and partly lost his appetite, eating half of the food, and leaving the rest for whoever wanted it.

He padded into the warrior den to see Fireheart and Graystripe waking. "How are you?" Graystripe meowed.

Ravenflight glared at his paws. "I'm fine. Just fine."

"What is it? You're a warrior now, aren't you happy?" Fireheart asked.

"I'm just dandy. Perfectly all right." He yawned. "Just tired."

The toms nodded understandingly. "Okay, see you later today. Maybe we can go on our first patrol together as warriors?" Fireheart suggested.

"Sure," he meowed, then curled into a ball and stared at the light. After a bit, Sandstorm and Dustpelt entered. Dustpelt plopped down and nudged Sandstorm, who lay beside him. Ravenflight snorted. _She was just playing mind games with me. I can't believe I trusted her…_

Ravenflight pondered over this until his eyelids grew heavy, and he entered the dream realm.

_Ravenflight padded through the undergrowth, searching for something unknown to him. Suddenly, the trees, undergrowth, and forest in general melted away under his feet, and he saw the sandy terrain of a desert. Before he could even wonder what had happened, he was hit by fierce winds filled with sand. The sand pelted hard against him, and he yelped with pain, trying to seek shelter. The winds died and Ravenflight started coughing madly, his eyes swollen as dust clogged his windpipe. Just when he thought he'd die of air loss, the dust seemed to disappear. He gasped for breath, but his relief was not long, for fire sprang up from the desert sand and engulfed him, burning badly. Then the land beneath his paws vanished, and he half fell, half floated in a world of shadows. Then a crimson tiger appeared and lunged at him. Ravenflight screamed in pain as it soared through his heart. The image of the blood-tiger vanished, and he was left in a half-asleep condition. Stars suddenly shined overheard, and all around him, like he was floating in the sky. _

_Then Spottedleaf appeared. "Spottedleaf!" he cried out, and tried to get over to the beautiful she-cat. But he couldn't move. His legs were locked. The she-cat opened her mouth and spoke. "The sand storm will baffle you, the dust will irritate you, the fire will burn you badly, and the tiger will leave his final mark." Before he could ask for reason, the world vanished in a swirl of darkness._


	11. The Prophecy?

Ravenflight panted as fear engulfed him, and pushed himself to his feet. He hardly ever had good dreams, but he'd never had a dream like this. A prophecy? Had it been a prophecy? He tried to figure out what the words had meant, but he was horribly panicked, and couldn't even remember what the words Spottedleaf said had been. _Great. Go me, most forgetful cat ever. Now I can't even ask Fireheart or Sandstorm or Graystripe or Yellowfang about it. _He sighed, and looked around the warrior den, suppressing a hiss to find it was empty.

He entered the camp. It was sunhigh. He looked around for Fireheart and Graystripe, but his friends were not around. He then looked for Sandstorm. He spotted her and padded over. "Sandstorm!"

She turned. "Ravenflight! How are you? You looked a little… um, nervous, while you were sleeping. You okay?"

He blushed. "Yeah, I think so. You… ah… do you want to come on a patrol with me?"

Sandstorm frowned and stared at her feet. "I can't. I'm going on a patrol with Dustpelt soon. And Tigerclaw… he said your not allowed out of camp."

He didn't know which to be more horrified by. "You are? He did?"

She nodded.

"Well… have you eaten lunch yet?" he asked desperately.

"No, I haven't."

"Then, want to share with me?"

Sandstorm brightened. "Sure, could you get a mouse?"

He nodded and headed over to the pile. He grabbed a mouse, then turned and crashed into Dustpelt. "Why don't you watch where you're going, traitor?"

Ravenflight's pelt bristled, but he didn't get angry. "Sorry," he meowed, and bent to pick up his dropped prey.

"'Sorry' doesn't cover it. You should have died a long time ago, stop messing with this clan!" Dustpelt hissed, and swiped at Ravenflight's face.

He hit his mark. Ravenflight felt the sting of his claw dig into his face. He could feel his blood pulsing, and feel the thick liquid drip down his cheek. He backed up a bit with the mouse in his mouth and raced over to Sandstorm, dropping the prey. "Ravenflight, are you-"

Ravenflight didn't stick around to listen to Sandstorm. He dashed into the medicine cat's clearing and padded down the fern tunnel to see Yellowfang.

"How'd you get that?" she meowed later, looking at the cut, and placing a cobweb on to stop the bleeding.

"Dustpelt," He meowed simply.

"What'd you do to irritate him?" she asked.

Suddenly his dream came back to him. He could almost feel himself choking once more and Spottedleaf's words echoed around his mind. But why? He shrugged. "I was just bringing some prey to Sandstorm."

Yellowfang glared. "You know how close those two are! Don't try to get in the way of their friendship."

He had hoped for encouraging words from the medicine cat, and felt his pelt prickle. "Thanks for your wisdom." He stormed out of the den and padded passed a baffled Sandstorm, green eyes filled with concern. She hadn't touched her mouse. "Ravenflight! Ravenflight, wait! Why won't you talk to me?" The black tom didn't respond. His eyes stung again as they had in his dream when the sand whipped into them, but this time for other reasons.

"Just leave me alone. Don't you have a patrol to go to?" he retorted bitterly.

"But, Ravenflight… I thought we were friends." She meowed softly, padding closer to stand beside him.

"Yeah? Well, so did I." He turned and exited the camp, completely forgetting what Sandstorm had told him about Tigerclaw's orders.

The sleek tom padded quietly through the territory and stopped at the stream to stare into his reflection. The cobweb from the cut was still on his face, turned from silky white to crimson. He angrily scraped it off and stared at his reflection. For a moment, he thought it was his over active imagination playing tricks on him, but the sudden scent reminding him of death told him the image of Tigerclaw's reflection behind him was real. He jumped to his paws and whirled around to face his former mentor. "Tigerclaw!"

"Ravenflight! What are you doing out of camp? I told Sandstorm to tell you what I had said. She'll need punishment for disobedience."

Without thinking twice, he meowed, "No, Tigerclaw, she told me. I just didn't listen."

"What? Are you trying to prove to us that you are a traitor or not? If you're trying to persuade us otherwise, you're doing poorly. It's such a let down to have had an apprentice like you. You know you have to obey your deputy!"

"You'll never be my deputy! My deputy is Redtail!" Ravenflight meowed, then stormed off before Tigerclaw could do a thing. On his journey back, he crashed into Sandstorm. He stopped for a moment, then padded on without greeting her.

"Ravenflight, wait, help me out." He turned and looked at her for a moment. "Please," she meowed, "I'm confused."

He sighed. "What do you want?" his tone held more bitterness than he had wanted, and frowned when Sandstorm's ears flattened a bit.

"What did you mean when you told Tigerclaw Redtail was your deputy? Redtail is dead, Oakheart killed him."

Ravenflight gasped. "You heard us?"

She shuffled her paws. "Yeah… thanks for sticking up for me. If you're mad, why did you do that?"

"Because it was the truth."

"And what do you know of truth, traitor?" Dustpelt hissed, padding out of the bushes. "Sandstorm, come on, don't talk to him."

Sandstorm cast a long look at Ravenflight, then turned and followed Dustpelt. Ravenflight sighed, and entered camp. He was greeted by the ordinary stares of mistrust, and he padded over to the fresh-kill pile. He grabbed a finch, then took it over to the corner of camp to eat.

Sunset now, Ravenflight was sharing tongues with Fireheart and Graystripe. The two toms were talking about how they'd driven a RiverClan apprentice out of the territory. Ravenflight said nothing.

Bluestar launched herself onto Highrock and yowled, "Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!"


	12. The Apprentices

Ravenflight dashed over to the rock and sat beside Fireheart. Sandstorm looked at him, her expression hurt, but Ravenflight didn't even stop to glance. Fireheart was looking at Sandstorm though. He got up, leaving Ravenflight and Graystripe and walked over to her. Ravenflight couldn't hear what they said, but the conversation ended in Fireheart earning a nuzzle from Sandstorm. Ravenflight felt himself heat up in anger, and he got up and sat next to Graystripe's over side. Fireheart came back and looked at Ravenflight. The tom dismissed him with a flick of his ears.

"It is time ThunderClan has more apprentices!" Bluestar meowed. "Goldenflower's son, Swiftkit, will be named an apprentice today! Swiftkit, from this moment on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Swiftpaw."

She paused. "Longtail, this will be your first apprentice. You were mentored well, and I assume you will treat this apprentice the same way."

Longtail padded forward and touched noses with the black and white tom. Swiftpaw's eyes glowed with pride as he touched noses with his elder.

"And Frostfur's kits are ready to be warriors as well. Brackenkit, from this moment on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Brackenpaw. Cinderkit, from this moment on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Cinderpaw. Thornkit, from this moment on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Thornpaw, and Brightkit, from this moment on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Brightpaw. And now for mentors."

Cinderpaw was a gray she-cat, her blue eyes bright with excitement, and Thornpaw and Brackenpaw were the same color golden brown. Thornpaw seemed eager, while Brackenpaw seemed concerned and nervous. Brightpaw was white with ginger splotches. Her face held pure delight and excitement.

"Fireheart," she meowed at last. The ginger tom looked at her, shock entering his green eyes. "I mentored you, and you have become a fine warrior. I'm sure you will pass these skills on to your new apprentice, Cinderpaw." Fireheart stepped forward and touched noses with his new apprentice. His eyes reflected her delight.

"Graystripe, you were mentored by the great Lionheart. He was a fine warrior and a brave deputy. I'm sure you will pass on what you've learned to your new apprentice, Brackenpaw." The large gray tom stood and padded over to Brackenpaw. They touched noses, and Brackenpaw still seemed nervous, but proud as well.

"Sandstorm. Sandstorm, you were mentored by Whitestorm. Whitestorm is a great warrior, and I'm sure you will pass on skills you've learned to Brightpaw, your new apprentice." Sandstorm stood. She still looked a bit sad, but as she touched noses with the calico, a bit of her good nature was restored.

"And Ravenflight, you were mentored by-"

"No! No, Ravenflight will not mentor Thornpaw! My son will not be taught by a traitor, much less a traitor who almost gave him to that murderer, Brokenstar!" Frostfur yowled.

Bluestar let out a sigh. "Frostfur, Ravenflight has proven his loyalty."

"Not to me he hasn't!" she hissed.

"But you are not the leader of this clan. Thornpaw will be a fine warrior. Now, Ravenflight, you were mentored by Tigerclaw, a fine and loyal deputy to ThunderClan."

Ravenflight snorted.

"I know he will pass on the skills he's learned to Thornpaw." Ravenflight stood and padded over to the golden brown tom. He didn't seem fazed by his mentor, and he touched noses casually. "You'll be great," Ravenflight whispered, "I promise."


	13. Sparkle and the White Tom

Dawn came and Ravenflight woke in the warriors den. Fireheart was sleeping on his left. Graystripe wasn't there. He got up and padded into the apprentice den. "Thornpaw, you awake?" The golden brown tom looked up and nodded. "Come on then, we'll take a patrol around the borders first."

He almost jumped when another voice sounded beside him until his brain filed through it and recalled the cat who spoke. "Brightpaw, come on, time for training." Sandstorm.

The two apprentices scampered out side by side. Brackenfur wasn't in the den. Cinderpaw was still asleep. Thornpaw tackled his sister and they rolled around in the early dawn light. Ravenflight watched for a bit, then broke them up. "So…" Sandstorm meowed quietly. "You want to, um, take them on a patrol together?"

They both turned and gazed at Ravenflight. "Can we please, Ravenflight?" Thornpaw begged. Ravenflight shuffled his paws a bit, desperately trying to remember Spottedleaf's words, nodded.

After letting Bluestar know, the four cats took off. Ravenflight stopped by the RiverClan border. "What do you guys smell?"

"I smell…" Brightpaw breathed in deeply, "I smell.. it's hard to explain… wait, no… it's not…" Thornpaw laughed and she glared, "It smells like fish." She meowed at last.

"Good! That's RiverClan's scent, for the most part," Sandstorm meowed. She pricked her ears and breathed in. "Who do you guys smell now?"

"Fireheart!" Thornpaw meowed.

"Cinderpaw!" Brightpaw mewed at the same time.

Then the two cats popped out from behind them. "Hi Sandstorm," Fireheart meowed, "how are you?"

Ravenflight lashed his tail angrily and waited for the Smalltalk to end.

"Oh, fine, just training Brightpaw. She's doing great," Sandstorm meowed. She was obviously full of pride in her first apprentice.

Fireheart pulled in close and whispered something in her ears. The only words Ravenflight could make out were, "Want…secret…you." He couldn't quite understand what it meant, but Fireheart obviously didn't care to clue his 'best friend' in. Ravenflight cleared his throat to remind Fireheart he was there.

"Oh," Fireheart meowed, turning his gaze over to the tom. "Hi Ravenpaw. Oh! Err… Ravenflight, I mean… sorry…"

Ravenflight grimaced. "No problem," he lied.

"So," meowed Fireheart, turning back to the ginger she-cat. "What do you say?"

"What about them?" She gestured with her tail to the apprentices.

"Guys," Fireheart meowed, raising his voice, "I know we haven't trained you with this, but it's a pretest. Catch as much prey as you can, but stay close to the camp." The three apprentices nodded and eagerly dashed off. "Well?"

Sandstorm butted him playfully. "Okay, then, let's go."

"Bye then," Ravenflight meowed angrily.

"Ravenflight! I totally forgot… oh… that's not what I mean…" Sandstorm sighed. "Sorry… I'll catch up with you later?"

Ravenflight flicked his tail and padded away, only to stop in the bushes a bit behind them.

"Come on then," Fireheart meowed. Without waiting at all, he sped off, leaving Sandstorm a bit confused behind him. Then she raised her hackles, and surged after him. She was leaner and more agile, and could easily keep pace with him. Ravenflight hurried after them, just fast enough to follow, and just slow enough not to be heard, scented, or seen.

After a bit of tiring running, Fireheart stopped. Sandstorm padded beside him, then froze. Ravenflight could see her fur bristle. "Fireheart, where are we?"

"I want you to meet a friend of mine," he replied, and padded on. Sandstorm followed more slowly. Ravenflight took a moment to observe, and shared Sandstorm's alarm. He'd brought them to a rural part of Twolegplace.

"Princess! Princess!" he called. Silence greeted him. He sat and flicked his tail impatiently. Sandstorm sat and waited too, just farther back, forcing Ravenflight to hardly be able to hear what Fireheart had said.

After a moment, a brown tabby appeared on the fence post and looked down at Fireheart. "Rusty! Oh, oopies, I mean, Fireheart!" She jumped off the fence and over to her brother, touching her nose to his in greeting. "And you brought a friend?"

"This is Sandstorm," Fireheart meowed. He flicked his tail for her to come. She did not.

"Oh, come on now, no need to be scared, I don't bite." Princess mewed, watching closely and suspiciously.

"I'm not scared of a kittypet," Sandstorm meowed, and padded up. "Fireheart, who's she?"

He nudged her gently. "Calm down, Sandstorm, this is my sister, Princess."

"Fireheart," she meowed, "I had my kits. You know, remember, I was expecting them? Well, I had six, and my housefolk are looking for homes for them. But I don't want to loose them all. I want you to take one or two of them, so they can be brave warriors, like you are," she meowed, staring into his green eyes.

He looked at Sandstorm, then back at his sister. "If that's what you want."

"Great!" She purred. "I'll go get them." She entered the house. As soon as she was gone, Sandstorm and Fireheart spoke, but their voices were hushed, and Ravenflight couldn't hear what they said.

Princess came back out and dropped the kits. One boy, one girl. The boy was a long-haired white tom, blue eyes. The she-cat was a bright ginger color, not fiery, like Fireheart, but just bright, almost yellowy bright. Her stomach and paws were a darker shade of ginger. Her eyes were ice blue. "This one's name is Sparkle. He doesn't have a name, my housefolk haven't seen him yet. Will you two take them back? And tell them about me, and come visit me? With them?"

Sandstorm curled her lip at the suggestion of going back, but Fireheart nodded. "Promise."

"Ma, where we goin'?" mewed the white tom.

"Yeah, where's we goin'?"

"With Uncle Fireheart. You're going to be warriors!" She purred. "Visit me, Sparkle, and you two." She nudged both the kits, and then looked at Fireheart. "Thank you."

"Anything." Fireheart responded. He grabbed the white tom by the scruff, and padded off. Sandstorm quickly grabbed Sparkle, and followed the flame-colored tom. They took a different route. Ravenflight hurried after them, careful not to be seen by Twolegs or Princess.

Fireheart stopped at a small pond and gently dropped the white tom. He began to groom his pelt and mix in the pond water. Sandstorm dropped Sparkle, and looked confused. "What are you doing?"

"Washing away the kittypet scent, so Bluestar won't know. We've got to keep their true identity a secret, okay?"

"Why did she do that? Did you know she would?" Sandstorm asked.

"Think of how you would feel if your Twolegs got rid of all your children. You don't know where they'll end up, you might never see them again."

Sandstorm was quiet for a moment, then stopped to lick Sparkle. After a while, she stopped. "You know, I've been thinking about kits a lot lately."

Ravenflight felt his blood boil. Played like a fool…

"Really?" Fireheart asked. "What do you mean?"

"About the future, about eventually becoming a queen," Sandstorm stared hard into her reflection as if searching for something.

"Oh… Like… uh… like, with who?" Fireheart managed to meow after a bit of silence.

"I don't know yet. I like more than one guy," Sandstorm went back to grooming the kit.

Ravenflight felt energy partly be restored with delight. Was he the other guy? It might be Dustpelt. Or it might be all of them. He shrugged, watched and waited.

But nothing more was said.

Fireheart seemed a bit edgy as he washed the white tom, and Sandstorm seemed contemplative, placing each lick with care as she though things over. Finally, Fireheart sniffed, the kits. "They smell fine. Nothing like kittypets at all."

"It's as if we just found them right here. Got that guys? We found you by the pond," Sandstorm meowed.

The kits nodded. "By te pon," they spoke in unison. Sandstorm picked up Sparkle again, Fireheart grabbed the white tom. Then they headed back towards the camp, walking slowly and thoughtfully. Ravenflight stayed behind, wrapped up in his own thoughts. Who were the cats Sandstorm had spoken off?


End file.
